


Caught Left Handed

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: The struggles of being left handed in a classroom full of right handed desks.





	Caught Left Handed

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

The hallways leading to her next lecture was crowded as always. It was the first class of the new semester and although it wasn’t her first class at the university and she knew she could handle herself, she had heard horror stories about the psych professor.

(Y/n) released one of her hands, which she had placed on each strap of her backpack, in favor of opening the door to the room that was surprisingly small in comparison to the other classrooms she’d been in already. Her gaze traveled around, scoping out the place she would be in every Monday and Wednesday for the next semester.

From the whiteboards in the corner to the posters of various psychologists, she was distracted by the wall decorations until the room began to flood with students. Only when the seats began to fill did she notice that the desks were the old school chairs with one armrest and platform to write on.

These desks hadn’t been in any of her other classes but considering this was in one of the oldest lecture halls, she supposed it wasn’t all that odd. Instead of dwelling on it further she claimed a seat in the back and began unpacking her supplies from her bag.

A minute before the clock struck eight, a distraught young man rushed in and looked around. He sighed and plopped down in the seat beside her.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He nodded, rubbing his eyes as if to rid himself of the exhaustion that was evident in his slumped shoulders. She wanted to say something else but the teacher walked in and she didn’t want to possibly ruin the first class.

The instructor wasted no time in beginning his lecture and (Y/n) hastily scrambled to write down everything that he said. However, she wasn’t so absorbed in her note taking that she hadn’t noticed the guy next to her, who seemed to be struggling with his own notes.

As the professor finished up and dismissed the class (Y/n) put away her supplies and looked over to the man next to her. He had zoned out and she tapped his shoulder lightly. It seemed to snap him out of whatever stupor he had previously been in.

He turned to face her and, for a moment, her breath caught in her throat. His eyes resembled those of a fox and were alluring enough to draw her in. She followed the gentle slope of his nose down to his pink lips and suddenly he was snapping his fingers in front of her face. Her ears became tinged red at being caught staring and she cleared her throat while averting her gaze.

“Did you need something?” he asked. His tone was resigned rather than angry.

She looked around for a moment and then looked down at the floor as she said, “Would you want to go grab a coffee with me?”

He frowned and pulled back slightly at the sudden proposition.

“I don’t mean like a date!” she exclaimed hastily, “I meant because you look like you could use it. I don’t mean in a bad way I just-” His laughter cut her off.

“Sure,” he responded while getting up, slipping his notebook into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

She smiled shakily at him and beckoned him to follow her. They walked out of the classroom and out of the building in silence and it wasn’t until they were crossing that he spoke again.

“What’s your name?”

“I’m (Y/n),” she mumbled. He looked at her for a moment before asking her to speak up. She repeated it a little louder and then asked for his name a second later, beating herself up for forgetting her manners.

“Inseong.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence and she spent the majority of the time looking at the trees that lined the sidewalk, the insanely blue sky, the random the students they passed, pretty much anywhere but him.

He held the door open and she nodded her thanks to him a little shyly before walking up to the counter to order her drink. Inseong followed her lead and then sat down in the wooden booth next to a wall of paintings she had chosen when he had his drink in hand.

“So what did you mean when you said I needed the coffee?” he asked, taking a sip. “You’re not wrong.”

“Well, you just looked off, like you were having a bad day.”

“You could say that.” He sighed, “I woke up late, had to skip breakfast and had to sprint all the way across campus.”

She nodded, tapping her fingers on her cup, “Is that why you were having trouble concentrating in class?”

His brows furrowed and he seemed to be thinking things through for a moment, “Do you mean the notes?”

She didn’t answer, which he took as a yes.

“Oh, well, besides that guy having the most boring voice in existence, I’m left-handed.”

This time (Y/n) was the one who looked confused.

He laughed, leaning on the table, “Those desks were all for people who were right-handed. It was frustrating to try and write so I kind of stopped.”

After a moment of hesitation, she asked, “Do you want to see mine?”

He looked taken aback but then smiled. Her heart did a flip at the sight and then she was scrambling to retrieve her notebook from her backpack. She slid it over to him and then it became quiet in their booth as he transferred the material over.

For a while, it was just Inseong taking notes and (Y/n) preparing for her next class. She wanted to start up another conversation but she wasn’t sure how. And just when she had an idea, he had to go to his next lecture.

“Thanks,” he said, passing the notes back, “I’ll see you Wednesday.” With that, he strode out of the coffee shop.

The crazy thing was how routine it became for the next couple weeks. They would go to class and sit next to each other, Inseong taking notes awkwardly, and then the two of them walking across campus together to share notes and coffee.

“Why hadn’t I seen you around campus before?” she questioned one day.

“I transferred here this semester, so that first day was really rough,” he responded as they walked to class together one day. He had offered to walk her after the second week claiming it would motivate him to get out of bed and be on time.

As they entered the classroom together, (Y/n) noticed how a couple of men were hauling some of the desks on the ends of the rows out. Other men were bringing in new desks and nailing them down to the floor like the others.

“What is it?” Inseong followed her gaze after a moment.

“I went to the professor after that first week and told him about how you couldn’t take notes and he said he’d look into getting different desks,” (Y/n) explained.

He looked at her in disbelief and then laughed. He took her hand in his and pulled her down toward one of the desks so that they could sit together.

“Thank you,” he said.

The instructor walked in just then and she didn’t get to reply, but she smiled at him nonetheless. As class began they both pulled their notebooks out, each actually being able to write with their dominant hand. The hour sped by quicker than normal and soon the two were walking out of the room and out of the lecture hall.

“So, now that you don’t have to give me your notes would you want to go grab a coffee with me?” Inseong asked shyly.

(Y/n) tilted her head, slightly confused.

“As an actual date, I mean,” he continued.

“I’d love to.” She smiled up at him and he returned it fully.


End file.
